


(gluon) nothing can tear us apart

by komorebinnie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #kagehinaday, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Kageyama's POV, Kissing, M/M, Tickling, but not really, hinata tackled kageyama to the ground and this was born, kind of a fix it fic?, the rest of the team appears for a second at the end, they're dumb boys who are bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorebinnie/pseuds/komorebinnie
Summary: The ball falling in front of his eyes.The sound of the whistle blowing.They had lost.(or what really happened after Karasuno lost to Aoba Johsai)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	(gluon) nothing can tear us apart

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a simple being: i see gay moment, i write gay fic.
> 
> happy kagehina day! :D
> 
> [title inspiration](https://open.spotify.com/album/2ozuUEt58hDK0PX8mjKOvc?si=HHTLRfnxSaCw-aXzqhKVRA)

Cold.

It was all that Kageyama could feel.

The feeling of cold water running down his head, matching the cold that was numbing his insides. He didn’t feel like himself. He couldn’t feel anything at all. Just cold.

His eyes were shut tightly, the running water on his head blocking all noise from outside. The ball falling on the floor, right in front of his eyes. Oikawa’s face, looking down at him. Kageyama gasped, the feeling of sharp ice ripping through his heart, his gut twisting.

They had lost. And it had been his fault.

Oikawa had seen right through him. He had tossed to Hinata. Of course he had. 

His instinctual response to toss to Hinata had spoken louder than his logic. Hinata, who was the first and only person who had managed to break through his walls. Hinata, who Kageyama had learned to trust wholeheartedly. Hinata, who he had completely fallen head over heels for. 

Oikawa realized that and used it to his advantage. So Kageyama should have been smarter, better, quicker. He should have seen it coming. But he didn't. And now he had let everyone down. 

“The meeting’s starting.” Hinata’s quiet voice suddenly broke through the sound of water, like a small string of light breaking through the fog.

Kageyama flinched, his heart dropping to his stomach.

He couldn’t face Hinata. He couldn’t deal with him right now. He couldn’t deal with the fact that he had disappointed the person who had put all his trust on him. Hinata, who trusted him to the point that he would hit Kageyama’s tosses with eyes closed, sure that they would land. 

But they didn’t.

Kageyama gripped the sink harder. He could feel his body shaking so he took in a deep breath, trying to calm down, and closed the tap. He slowly raised himself and turned around.

“I’m sorry.” Kageyama managed to utter. His voice coming out more controlled than he felt.

Kageyama heard Hinata gasp but he still didn’t raise his head. 

“They totally read me in the end.” Kageyama mumbled resignedly, his shoulders slumping down. He didn’t wait for the smaller boy’s reaction, simply turning around and walking past him to the direction of where the meeting would be taking place. 

Suddenly Kageyama felt his body being yanked back as he registered Hinata’s hands gripping his shirt, the boy harshly shaking his body.

“Don’t apologize!” Hinata snapped while shoving Kageyama back with an impressive strength. Kageyama was too stunned to even react. Hinata started pushing him back and without having any time to register what was happening, Kageyama felt his back hitting the grass as Hinata’s red face appeared on his field of vision.

“ _Don’t–_ don’t make it sound like tossing to me was a mistake!” Hinata screamed, his hands gripping Kageyama’s collar.

Kageyama’s breath hitched. He had never seen Hinata look this angry before. His eyes were wide and Kageyama could feel the smaller boy’s whole body tremble from the sheer rage he was feeling. He silently stared at Hinata’s face as he felt all the frustration and disappointment he had been holding in come spilling out. 

“You fucking stupid ass! It was my fault we lost. I should have seen it coming, I shouldn’t have been so predictable and I shouldn’t have tossed to–”

“Shut up!” Hinata screamed while shoving Kageyama’s back on the floor, knocking his breath out of his chest and effectively shutting him up.

“Don’t act like trusting me was a mistake!” Hinata trembled as his voice faltered at the end. He was staring at Kageyama with wide teary eyes. Kageyama had never seen him look so vulnerable, so unsure. 

_No._ That wasn’t it, that wasn’t what he had meant. Hinata had got it all wrong.

The orange haired boy's face was crumbling, the mask of anger slowly breaking into one of despair. Kageyama felt like throwing up. He could take an angry Hinata, he deserved to have Hinata be angry at him. _But this?_ Hinata with ragged breaths and tearful eyes staring guiltily at him? This was something Kageyama couldn’t bear. 

He had no idea what came over him but suddenly Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s collar and smashed their lips together. He could feel the smaller boy tensing under his touch, making him begin to panic slightly but then Hinata started moving his lips, reciprocating the kiss. Kageyama was on autopilot, his rationality long gone. All he could focus on was the feeling of his lips messily sucking on Hinata’s and the closeness of their bodies. There was a small voice inside his head chanting a string of _more, more, more_.

Kageyama slid his hands through Hinata’s hair and tugged it, making the smaller boy gasp as he broke the kiss. They were both breathing heavily while staring at each other with wide eyes and pink cheeks. Kageyama decided to break the silence.

“I don't,” Kageyama sucked a breath, still very much winded after the intense kiss. “I don’t regret trusting you. I just- I was the one who fucked up. I was the one who let everyone down. I can’t stand seeing you like that. I said that my tosses would make you invincible and I–"

Hinata suddenly surged forward, capturing Kageyama’s lips and effectively shutting down his spiraling rant. Kageyama could only gape dumbly as Hinata drew back and grabbed his cheeks, making Kageyama stare straight at his eyes.

“Kageyama, I don’t blame you. No one in the team does. Yes, we lost but- but we played a good game and we gave our all, today just wasn’t our day.”

Kageyama’s mouth was hanging open in shock. _When did Hinata get so mature?_

Hinata smacked him playfully in the arm, making him realize he had said that out loud.

“Don’t act so surprised you idiot but... Takeda sensei _may or may not_ have talked to me while I was in the bathroom. Anyways, what matters is that we won’t give up. I won’t let you give up anytime soon, I still have to beat you, remember? So we’ll keep fighting. Together.” Hinata finished with that stupidly scary look that he got when he set his mind onto something.

That’s right. He wasn’t alone anymore. 

“Together.” Kageyama smirked, the mention of their competition never failing to light a fire inside his chest, that cold he had been feeling before now long gone. 

Since they had relatively calmed down, Kageyama finally seemed to realize the position they were in. 

“So you just throw the person you want to kiss on the ground? Is this your way of flirting?” Kageyama teased with a smirk.

“Shut up, Bakageyama! You’re the one who kissed me first!”

“ _Wha–?_ ” Kageyama let out indignantly. “Say that again stupid.”

“ _Bakageyama_ ” Hinata stuck his tongue out, a teasing edge to his words.

“Oh, you’re _on_!” Kageyama said as he surged forward, tackling Hinata on the ground. Hinata yelped and stared at Kageyama with terrified eyes.

“Kageyama, I take that back, I didn’t really mean it Kage- _GAH_ " Hinata screamed while laughing uncontrollably as Kageyama attacked him with ticklish pokes on his ribs.

“I take that back, I swear you’re not a Bakageyama! I’m sorry _Kageyamaaaa_ ” Hinata wailed cutely.

Suddenly Kageyama stopped tickling Hinata. He silently studied the panting boy underneath him. They were both staring at each other, the playful mood from before having shifted completely. Kageyama then slowly lowered himself, closing the space between their bodies. Hinata immediately reacted by parting his lips, allowing Kageyama to lick into his mouth as they easily melted into a kiss. 

Their lips fit together perfectly, it was like they had been doing that for ages. Kageyama had completely lost notion of time, he had no idea how long he had been kissing Hinata on the floor. He was completely intoxicated by the smaller, so intoxicated that he almost missed the cough from behind him that suddenly brought him back to reality. Both boys scrambled away from each other, their faces flaming red.

“Are you boys done canoodling so we can start the meeting?” Coach Ukai asked with a hint of amusement on his voice.

“ _Holy shit!_ Hinata and Kageyama are dating!” Tanaka suddenly barged in screaming at the top of his lungs with Nishinoya on his toll.

Kageyama stared at Hinata with horrified eyes, embarrassment making his stomach boil. Hinata gave him an equally mortified smile as Nishimoya came and playfully slapped the back of Hinata's head. Kageyama then immediately felt something rough hitting his back, most likely Tanaka’s hands. 

“So, the king found himself a queen, huh?” Tsukishima scoffed as his characteristic cocky smirk appeared on his face, making Kageyama want to throw something at the blonde.

“Tsukki, be nice.” Yamaguchi chimed in from behind the taller.

“They grow up so fast.” Kageyama heard Suga's voice say from his other side so he turned around only to be faced with the sight of the three third years fake crying with their hands playfully clutching their chests. 

Despite the absolute mortification he was feeling, Kageyama let out a small snort at his team’s antics. He then suddenly whipped his head when he heard Hinata’s bright laugh coming from his side. Kageyama stared at Hinata’s beaming face and felt his heart squeeze. 

This was what having a family meant. He had people he could trust now. He wasn’t the solitary king anymore. 

Probably sensing his gaze, Hinata then turned his head and locked his eyes with Kageyama's, giving him a blinding smile. Kageyama just nodded back, no words needing to be exchanged. They knew what each other meant.

This was only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> as you've probably noticed, this is my first time writing a haikyuu fic (actually this is my first time writing a fic with fictional characters), but i hope i was able to do my fave volleyball boys justice! 
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/komorebinnie), let's be moots!


End file.
